Homeless
by missxfuruba
Summary: Réponse au défi Destiel Addict pour le thème "Première rencontre et Univers Alternatif" : On recherche tous un foyer. Mais lorsque ce foyer est une personne, et que celle-ci s'en va loin de vous, que vous reste-t-il ? (Rating M pour mention de substances illicites)


**Bonjour tous le monde ! Après tout ce que m'a apporté Supernatural et le Destiel, je décidé de profiter de la semaine anniversaire organisée sur Destiel Addict pour vous livrer mon premier UA.**

**Comme beaucoup ont publié hier, je me suis dit que vous seriez moins surchargés de lecture si je le publiais aujourd'hui (ce n'était absolument pas parce que je n'avais pas finis ahem...).**

**J'ai pas mal travaillé dessus (des heures). C'est le plus long que j'ai écris et c'est mon premier UA donc j'espère que ça plaira... **

**On se retrouve en bas (oui j'ai encore des choses à dire xD).**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Homeless**

Il se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir de son séjour, afin de s'assurer que sa tenue était parfaite, qu'il ne manquait rien et qu'il pourrait enfin se mettre en route. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se soucier de son look, Dean n'aimait pas se prendre la tête pour ce genre de futilité qu'il considérait comme plus que secondaire. D'ailleurs, les habits qu'il avait mis ce soir-là n'étaient guère très sophistiqués : un jean qui le taillait bien et un tee-shirt blanc sous une chemise noire légère qu'il laissait ouverte.

Il était difficile de croire, vu la tenue simple, que Dean avait mis plus d'une demie-heure pour choisir ses vêtements. Ce n'était pourtant qu'une soirée comme les autres. Bien sûr, ils fêtaient quelque chose et il y aurait du monde, mais ça n'était pas le genre de fête ou l'élégance était de mise.

Non. Tout le monde savait comment Dean s'habillerait ce soir là : simple mais classe, car sur Dean, les vêtements les plus simples le rendaient beau, pour le plus grand bonheur de celui-ci et de ces dames.

Ce soir était une soirée d'anniversaire en l'honneur des 25 ans de Sam, son petit frère. Ses parents et leurs amis seraient présents. Sam avait tenu à inviter tous leurs plus proches amis, y compris ceux qu'ils avaient perdu de vue depuis le lycée. Y compris cette personne.

Et parce que cette personne serait présente ce soir-là, Dean se devait d'être parfait. Il ne se rendait pas compte de cela. Il ne savait ou ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi il avait mis autant de temps à choisir sa tenue. Il voulait simplement partir au plus vite et savourer une soirée en plaisantant avec sa belle-sœur et ses amis sous le regard attendri de sa mère et de son père. Tout allait être pour le mieux. Il ne flancherait pas.

Après un dernier regard à lui-même comme pour se dire « tout ira bien », il prit ses clés et sortit de son appartement.

Alors qu'il s'engouffrait dans l'Impala, il ne pu empêcher la nostalgie d'imprégner son être. Lorsqu'il démarra et prit la route, il se revit lui-même sortant de cette voiture.

C'était le début d'un après-midi de juin, son père venait de le déposer devant le lycée. Le jour où sa vie bascula. Dean avait 17 ans. C'était un adolescent qui avait souvent été en conflit avec son père pour beaucoup de raisons futiles qu'amenait la période du lycée. Il était vif d'esprit, n'aimait pas rester collé à une chaise toute la journée et encore moins se donner la peine de s'asseoir à son bureau le soir pour faire ses devoirs.

A 17 ans, Dean était empreint d'une envie de liberté, une envie qui causait beaucoup de souci à ses parents. Il sortait le soir pour profiter de l'air nocturne, ne supportait pas de rester enfermé à la maison les week-ends et n'aspirait qu'à voyager. Ses désirs n'étaient pas bien perçus par son père, il avait peur que son fils fugue et ne cessait donc de le rabrouer, de le forcer à aller en cours (que Dean finissait par sécher de toute façon) et de le garder à la maison le soir et avec eux les week-end. Sans Sam, Dean aurait sûrement fini par craquer. Car Sam, sans avoir les même envies, défendait toujours son grand frère devant leurs parents et apportait son aide du mieux qu'il pouvait pour être un soutien envers Dean, et ce dernier s'y raccrochait.

Au lycée, il n'avait pas vraiment d'amis, juste quelques camarades qu'il saluait le matin et certaines filles avec qui il était sorti sans pour autant s'engager envers elles. Il n'avait que faire des gens qui l'entouraient, il ne se sentait pas seul. En même temps, qui sècherait les cours autant que lui et avec lui ? Certaines bandes avaient voulu le prendre avec eux, mais Dean restait un garçon respectueux envers son environnement, et si avoir des amis signifiait faire parti de ceux qui oppriment et rackettent les autres, très peu pour lui.

Il était simplement très indépendant pour son âge. Il voulait vite grandir, prendre la voiture de son père et partir faire le tour des États-Unis, sans aucun port d'attache que sa ville natale. Il serait libre.

Il resta planté devant l'entrée du lycée, la voiture de son père n'avait pas bougé. John attendait toujours de voir Dean entrer dans le bâtiment pour s'assurer qu'il aille en cours (s'il avait pu traîner son fils lui-même jusqu'à sa classe, il ne s'en serait pas privé mais Mary avait su retenir de tels gestes). Dean avait 17 ans, ce serait son dernier été enfermé chez lui avant l'aventure dont il rêvait.

Il comptait bien prendre la route l'été qui suivrait, que ses parents le veuillent ou non. C'est donc avec un compte à rebours habituel des jours restants à passer dans ce lycée que Dean entra et se dirigea vers son premier cours. Il salua quelques amis à la volée, se retourna pour apercevoir un de ceux qui l'interpelait derrière lui en se cognant à un autre qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de voir. Il se tourna vers ce dernier avec l'intention de s'excuser.

Celui-là, il ne le connaissait pas.

Celui-là venait de le piéger avec ses yeux d'un bleu si profond que Dean se sentit perdre pied.

L'espace d'un instant, un infime moment, un moment qui venait de tout changer, de tout faire voler en éclat.

Un moment qu'il oublia, un simple flash qui disparut aussitôt de sa mémoire.

« Pardon ! Je ne regardais pas devant moi » S'excusa son camarade de façon presque sincère, semblant préoccupé par autre chose. « Je cherchais ma salle, est-ce que tu peux m'aider ? »

Dean avait vite repris pied, ne s'était pas vraiment aperçu de l'effet premier que lui avait fait son interlocuteur.

« Euh ouais. T'es nouveau ? » Demanda-t-il sans vraiment s'y intéresser.

« Quoi ? Non ! » Répondit le garçon en réprimant un petit rire. « C'est juste que je ne viens jamais dans ce coin-ci du lycée. »

Avant que Dean n'ait pu poser plus de questions ou même s'intéresser au problème de son camarade, ce dernier se retrouva oppressé d'un poids qui était venu s'avachir sur son dos, l'air tout guilleret.

« Alors Castiel ? On a tellement séché qu'on ne reconnaît même plus son lycée ? » Se moqua un garçon légèrement plus petit, les yeux dorés pleins de malice et des cheveux bruns qui atteignaient le bas de son cou.

« Tais-toi. » lui répondit Castiel d'un air ennuyé. Apparemment, Dean venait de trouver son supérieur en matière d'école buissonnière (il ne savait même plus reconnaître son propre lycée !).

Et il se trouvait là, avec deux inconnus au milieu du couloir lui barrant le passage, l'un affichant la même expression résignée à aller en cours et l'autre heureux de s'amuser de son malheur.

L'espace d'une seconde, son regard et celui se Castiel se croisèrent, l'un lisant en l'autre la même lassitude. Dean eu alors une idée et sans comprendre pourquoi ni comment ça lui était venu, il se lança et dit :

« Je peux te conduire à ta salle si tu veux, je n'ai pas cours pour l'instant. »

Castiel le considéra quelques seconde avant d'accepter, non sans entendre un « Cette fois tu n'y échapperas pas, kiddo ! » de son cousin qui s'était retiré.

Dean vit ce dernier se rendre dans la salle où il devait précisément aller. Il compris qu'il n'avait rien à dire sur la situation de Castiel si lui-même n'arrivait pas à reconnaître ses propres camarades de classe ni se faire reconnaître par eux. Il était définitivement une ombre dans ce lycée et cela le fit sourire légèrement.

Un sourire mince, mais qui n'échappa pas à Castiel, qui était maintenant bien obligé d'aller en cours. Il n'arrivait pas à en vouloir à son camarade, qui avait voulu l'aider. Et puis, il sentait que quelque chose s'était passé, sans qu'il n'ait rien remarqué et cela l'intriguait.

« Je te suis alors » Dit-il dans un soupir qui ne pouvait pas être plus las.

« Euh ouais. T'es déjà allé dans le parc du lycée ? » Répondit Dean alors que son assurance commençait à décliner. Il n'était pas sûr que Castiel veuille le suivre.

« Pardon ? » L'air soudain surpris que prit Castiel manqua de décrocher un autre sourire à Dean qui se retint.

« Tu ne veux pas aller en cours pas vrai ? Moi non plus. D'habitude, je suis toujours seul quand je sèche. Un peu de compagnie ne peut pas être mal de temps en temps. Si tu es d'accord, bien sûr. » Dit-il en croisant ses bras derrière sa tête et affichant un sourire décontracté.

Castiel hésita. S'il récapitulait sa situation, il pouvait dire que sa scolarité était fichue, qu'il n'avait pas d'amis (à part son cousin qui lui collait aux basques et lui faisait des blagues stupides) et qu'il n'avait vraiment, vraiment pas envie d'aller en cours. Il n'avait pas de problème particulier mais juste... détestait aller en cours. Ce qu'il voulait à cet instant précis était d'aller se poser sous un arbre et de profiter de l'air frais du matin en dessinant tranquillement.

Bon. Pour cette fois, il ferait bien une exception. Ça ne lui ferait pas de mal de comparer sa situation à celle d'un autre, et il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un.

« Très bien. Puis-je au moins savoir qui est sur le point de me faire sécher les cours ? » Demanda Castiel qui montrait maintenant un sourire plein d'enthousiasme.

« Dean. Dean Winchester. Et toi c'est Castiel ? » Fit Dean d'un ton qu'il voulait détaché, alors qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir connaître ce garçon dont la situation était similaire à la sienne.

« Yep, Castiel Novak. » Répondit-il avec un sourire plein de malice. Sur ce, ils se dirigèrent vers le parc, sans plus de mots.

Ce fut leur première rencontre.

Ils n'avaient rien fait de spécial, ce matin-là. Ils s'étaient juste posés et avait discuté pour faire connaissance. L'entente entre eux fut immédiate. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, parfois peu. De temps en temps, un silence apaisant régnaient entre eux, puis l'un prenait la parole brièvement, attendant une réponse aussi brève. Plus ils se parlaient, plus ils avaient envie de se connaître, mais autant l'un que l'autre réprimait cette envie.

Dean appris que Castiel était quelqu'un de relativement calme. Qu'il n'aimait pas le sport et était assoiffé de connaissance, ce qui était étrange pour quelqu'un qui fuyait les salles de classes.

« J'aime avoir mon autonomie. Je veux découvrir moi-même les choses qui m'intéressent. Je déteste presque toutes les matières enseignées au lycée, donc je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irais perdre mon temps là-bas, mais mon entourage refuse de comprendre. D'un côté, je suis encore un enfant, ils supposent que je ne sais pas ce que je veux ou que je ne me rend pas compte des conséquences. Donc je ne peux pas leur en vouloir d'être sur mon dos. » Expliqua-t-il avec patience.

Dean compris que son camarade était beaucoup plus patient que lui, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de répondre à son père et de faire des crises de colère. Par rapport à Castiel, il était encore un enfant.

Castiel aimait dessiner. C'était sa plus grande passion. Il voulait étudier l'art dans son intégralité, et le domaine était si vaste qu'il ne serait jamais en manque d'apprentissage. Il rêvait d'intégrer une grande école à Boston, et comme les candidatures se faisaient sur concours et que seules les notes en art étaient observées sur les bulletins, Castiel s'était donné le droit de ne plus assister aux autres cours. Dean admirait sa force de caractère, celle qui lui donnait l'impression que son ami était déterminé à aller jusqu'au bout.

Ils s'étaient parlé le plus simplement du monde, se confiant l'un à l'autre leurs rêves et leurs aspirations. Ils voulaient tous les deux avoir la liberté de choisir leur voie. Ce n'était pas dans leurs intentions d'ennuyer et d'inquiéter leur entourage, car eux-même en souffrait. Voilà pourquoi ils vivaient assez mal leur fin de scolarité au secondaire. Ils se comprenaient.

Quand la sonnerie annonça la pause de midi, ils décidèrent de manger ensemble. Ils étaient devenus amis.

Le cousin de Castiel, Gabriel, les rejoignit et ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. Dean avait réussi à se faire deux amis en une matinée, sans vraiment comprendre comment. Il en était heureux cela dit. Il assista aux cours de l'après-midi, poussé par Gabriel et le fait qu'ils étaient tous deux dans la même classe.

Mais la tempêtes d'injures arriva ce soir là, chez les Winchester. Les parents de Dean avaient reçu un énième coup de fil du lycée, leur affirmant que leur fils n'avait pas assisté aux cours de la matinée. Pour John, ce fut la fois de trop. Mary se résigna et laissa son mari hurler sur Dean, elle-même épuisée du comportement de ce dernier. Sam était resté en retrait, comprenant le point de vue de ses parents mais trouva cela injuste pour son frère. Après une dispute qui dura plus d'une heure, John posa l'ultimatum : si Dean refusait d'aller en cours, il serait placé en pensionnat, sans liberté de sortir ni la possibilité de rentrer chez eux les week-end, et il pourrait faire une croix sur l'impala qu'il lui avait promis pour sa majorité. Dean était resté stupéfait devant la menace, devinant que ses parents y avaient surement réfléchi depuis longtemps. Mais lui ne l'avait pas vu venir. Il ne répondit rien et partit dans sa chambre en claquant la porte. Environ deux heures plus tard, Sam vint le voir et le supplia d'écouter leurs parents. Dean fut compréhensif avec lui. S'il devait partir, John et Mary seraient un peu plus sur le dos de Sam, car ils devaient craindre que ce dernier ne suive les traces de son grand-frère. Dean savait que le cadet supporterait encore moins l'attitude de leurs parents si en plus lui n'était plus là.

Il se résigna. Pour Sam, pour leur famille.

Le lendemain, il croisa Castiel dans le couloir. Il fallait croire qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde puisqu'ils arboraient tout les deux une mine de déterrés. Castiel aussi avait eu des problèmes avec ses parents, et avait eu droit au même traitement : s'il ne participait pas à tout ses cours, l'inscription à l'université de Boston lui serait interdite et il serait inscrit dans une école choisit par ses parents. Tous deux n'avaient plus d'autres choix que d'être de bon élèves et d'arrêter l'école buissonnière. Ils disaient adieu à leur belle vie.

Mais ces événement n'en amenèrent finalement que de bons. Castiel devant rattraper ses cours, il se lia d'amitié avec deux de ses camarades : Ash et Chuck. Ash était un garçon un peu atypique qui se laissait vivre sans se prendre la tête. Il avait néanmoins l'objectif de terminer le lycée et d'entamer une formation en informatique. Quant à Chuck, il était assez rêveur et aimait l'écriture. Son souhait était de pouvoir un jour se faire éditer, mais ce futur étant trop incertain, il préférait se concentrer sur des études de commerce. Ils avaient donc tous les trois sympathisé et l'on pouvait les considérer comme étant un trio inséparable.

Du côté de Dean, Gabriel l'avait présenté à Benny, un autre garçon de leur classe, qui aimait plaire aux filles mais préférait la compagnie de ses amis par dessus tout. Il était très amical et lui et Gabriel se faisaient un plaisir d'embrouiller Dean dans ses cours et leurs devoirs à rendre. Le mois de juin passa et ils étaient désormais une bande de six. Ils se retrouvaient à la pause de midi, passaient du temps ensemble après les cours et faisaient leurs devoirs en groupe, Castiel et Dean ayant du mal à suivre le rythme qu'ils avait perdu depuis des mois. Parfois, Gabriel décidait qu'il s'ennuyait et ameutait tout le monde chez Dean pour jouer aux jeu vidéo (car selon lui, voir sa mine dégoutée lorsqu'il leur ouvrait la porte et les voyait s'incruster chez lui n'avait pas de prix). La maison des Winchester était devenue beaucoup plus animée et Mary s'en réjouissait. Il arrivait que Sam participe à leurs après-midi de jeux ou même de révisions en groupe, étant donné les fou-rire qui s'enchaînaient lorsque Dean partait en vrille quand il était fatigué d'essayer de comprendre leurs cours.

Avec le recul, Castiel et Dean avaient compris que leur rencontre avait abouti à tout cela. Ils avaient pris conscience que jamais ils ne voudraient revenir au temps où ils passaient leurs après-midi seuls dans leur coin. La compagnie de leurs amis valait tout l'or du monde, et tous voulaient que ces moments durent à jamais.

Le temps passa, et la période du lycée s'écoulait petit à petit. Puis la vie et les aspirations de chacun les avaient éloignés. Les garçons ne s'étaient jamais vraiment perdus de vue. Les choses avaient changé, tout simplement.

Presque 12 ans plus tard, ils allaient tous être réunis pour les 25 ans de Sam.

Ash avait réussi à se mettre à son compte et avait créé sa petite affaire, où il reparait des ordinateurs et s'occupait d'installer des logiciels pour les entreprises et les écoles. Chuck travaillait dans la gestion d'un hypermarché du coin, et s'était vu offrir la possibilité d'éditer un de ses romans qui sortirait prochainement. Benny avait repris l'entreprise familiale de son père, et Gabriel avait ouvert sa propre boulangerie pâtisserie qu'il définissait comme étant son royaume et où il martyrisait ses employés (il n'avait jamais vraiment pris de la maturité hélas). Ils étaient tous restés dans leur ville natale, Dean également.

Son père lui avait cédé l'impala pour le féliciter d'avoir passé ses examens. Dean fit donc son premier road trip en solo pendant deux mois, un pur bonheur. En revenant, il décida de suivre une formation en mécanique pour travailler chez son oncle Bobby. Ses rêves de voyages étaient partis. Castiel les lui avait pris lorsqu'il avait subitement annoncé son départ pour Boston. La semaine suivante, Dean n'eut plus de nouvelles de lui, ni durant les 10 années suivantes.

Castiel avait réalisé son rêve et avait été accepté à l'université de Boston. De ce que Gabriel en disait, son cousin avait décidé d'y rester et de s'établir là-bas. Il était devenu conservateur d'art.

Dean revint de ses souvenirs pour se concentrer sur la soirée où il se rendait, dans la demeure de leurs parents. Son petit frère fêtait ses 25 ans ce soir de mai.

Sam finissait ses études pour devenir avocats et était fiancé à Jessica. Cette rencontre en suscita d'autres : ils rencontrèrent la cousine de Jess, Jo, sur laquelle Benny fut conquit dès qu'il la vit. Leur vie de couple était néanmoins houleuse mais traduisait bien leur caractère explosif. Il était vrais que leur bande avait toujours manqué de filles, mais ils étaient bien comme ça, le moment des rencontres avait fini par se présenter à eux. Chuck avait enchaîné les relations, mais ne souhaitait pas s'engager, il en allait de même pour Gabriel. Ash avait rencontré Pamela, et ils vivaient ensemble depuis presque 2 ans.

Dean lui, ne voulait pas de petite-amie. Quand il était avec une femme, il ne ressentait rien d'autre que de l'amertume, des regrets. Il refusait d'affronter ses sentiments. Il traversait parfois des moments de faiblesse où il doutait et voulait l'appeler. Dans ces moments-là, il sortait dans un bar et prenait la première femme à se présenter à lui, ce qui le détruisait un peu plus. Dix ans sans lui l'avaient détruit.

Et ce soir, il devrait lui faire face.

Il arriva finalement dans l'allée, se gara, pris une inspiration avant de sortir de la voiture et alla saluer ses amis qui l'avaient vu arriver.

Jessica était rayonnante au bras d'un Sam tout aussi heureux. Dean alla embrasser sa mère et discuta brièvement avec son père avant de souhaiter son anniversaire au cadet qui lui donna une accolade. Gabriel n'était toujours pas arrivé, il était censé venir avec Castiel. Le ventre de Dean se tordit lorsqu'il pensa à ces yeux bleus qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps.

Aurait-il beaucoup changé ? Aurait-il réussi à dompter ces cheveux en bataille ? Aurait-il gardé cette manie de pencher la tête sur le côté ? Sourirait-il toujours avec sincérité, ce sourire qui en éblouissait plus d'une ?

Dean, plongé dans ses pensées, n'entendit que la fin de la phrase de Sam « -accompagné. »

« Tu peux répéter? » Fit Dean, priant pour avoir mal compris. Sam l'interrogea vivement du regard puis reprit :

« Je te disais que Castiel m'avait demandé s'il pouvait venir accompagné. » Dean se figea, son frère fit semblant de ne pas le voir. « Il s'appelle Josh. Et apparemment ils viennent tout juste de se mettre en appartement tous les deux. D'après Gabe, ils seraient ensemble depuis presqu'un an. » Dit-il en évitant de regarder Dean. Devoir apprendre cela à son frère ne lui plaisait pas, mais Gabriel avait insisté, afin de le ménager juste avant qu'ils arrivent.

Jessica baissa le regard. Tout le monde savait que quelque chose s'était produit entre Dean et Castiel, mais ces derniers avaient toujours refusé d'en parler.

Pourtant ce soir, Dean était confronté à ça. Revoir Castiel était suffisamment perturbant, mais de le savoir en couple...

Non, ça ne devait pas le toucher. Tant mieux pour lui, il serait heureux pour son ami.

C'est sans un mot qu'il s'éloigna pour aller trouver Ash et Pamela. Les minutes s'écoulèrent lentement, Dean n'était pas vraiment présent.

Quand on entendit la voix de Gabriel retentir un peu plus loin.

Il était décidément incapable de faire profil bas. Castiel devait être (une fois de plus) embarrassé par une telle entrée devant des gens qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Sam s'était précipité vers l'attroupement, et en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard avec Castiel à ses côtés et un homme les secondant.

Dean se perdit dans sa contemplation. Son ami n'avait pas changé. Il semblait avoir toujours la même assurance, la même soif de vivre. Ses yeux pétillaient de joie et d'émotion à chaque mains serrées et à chaque amis qu'il retrouvait après de longues années. Castiel semblait rayonner de bonheur alors qu'il présentait son compagnon à chacune de leurs connaissances. Ce dernier était un peu plus grand, plus mince, plus élégant avait l'air bien plus aimable. Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher de se comparer à cet homme. Les voir ainsi lui laissait un arrière goût amer. Il voulait briser ce qu'il voyait. Il se sentait seul, abandonné, sans aucun endroit où se réfugier, sans foyer vers lequel il pouvait se tourner. Cette impression qu'il n'avait pas ressentit depuis le départ de Castiel l'avait atteint de plein fouet. Il voulait s'enfuir. Ou il ne voulait pas. Rester ici et encore profiter de la vision de son ami si beau, si heureux, heureux sans lui.

Dean n'avait-il été qu'une ombre dans sa vie?

Soudain leurs regards se croisèrent. Leurs retrouvailles, enfin. Un bref instant après lequel Castiel se détourna de lui. Dean cru percevoir un changement d'attitude, ou voulait-il simplement croire qu'il était encore capable de le troubler d'un simple regard.

Comme ces après-midi pleins d'insouciance où ils se retrouvaient tous les six au parc, lorsqu'ils étaient encore lycéens. Les paroles fusaient, quand Dean et Castiel ne parlaient presque pas, se fixaient de temps à autre furtivement, cachant un secret que ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait dévoiler. Dean savait que ces moments n'étaient pas anodins, qu'ils signifiaient quelque chose. Mais il ne voulait pas se poser la question et continuait de profiter de ces instants cachés que leurs amis ne percevaient pas.

Dean refusait de se poser la question sur ce qu'il ressentait pour Castiel. Il comptait rester dans l'optique qu'ils partageaient un lien profond d'amitié sincère.

Souvent, ils se retrouvaient tous les deux comme au premier jour, pour apprécier le calme d'un matin d'hiver ou d'une soirée d'été. Ils parlaient. Castiel dessinait tandis que Dean s'adossait à un arbre et somnolait. Ils ne voulaient plus être seuls, ou même avoir des moments où ils pourraient chacun se ressourcer de leur côté. Non. Ils partageaient même ces moments-là. Ils ne s'étaient pas aperçus qu'ils étaient incapables de faire quoique ce soit s'ils n'étaient pas ensemble.

Pourtant leur lien se brisa. C'était leur dernier été en tant que lycéens.

Les garçons étaient en vacances d'été, et s'étaient retrouvés dans une clairières éloignée de la ville. La bande s'était rassemblée car Ash leur avait promis une petite surprise. Sam avait voulu venir mais son grand-frère savait que venant de Ash, la « surprise » ne devait pas être très légal, surtout pour des mineurs. Il trouva donc une excuse pour que son cadet ne l'accompagne pas (il n'allait certainement pas entraîner son petit-frère de 14 ans dans ce genre d'activité). Et Dean se rendit compte qu'il avait eut raison lorsqu'ils virent Ash arriver.

« Alors les amis ? » Dit-il en sortant un petit sachet qui contenait manifestement de l'herbe. « Qui veut essayer ? » Demanda leur ami, tout fier de décrocher l'air ahuris à tous les autres.

Gabriel sauta de joie, littéralement. Il avait toujours dit qu'il voulait essayer un jour. Chuck avait l'air plutôt stressé mais n'allait pas manquer ça, tandis que Benny commença à rouler avec Ash. Dean n'y croyait pas. Il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à fumer un jours de la marijuana mais l'idée ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça. Il trouvait ça drôle pour le coup. Quand il regarda Castiel, qui avait l'air fasciné par la façon dont ses amis roulaient les deux joints, Dean fut surpris de voir l'impatience et l'excitation qui l'animaient. Le connaissant, soit Castiel n'aurait pas voulu essayer et aurait même sermonné tout le monde, soit il se serait lancé dans l'expérience sans réfléchir. Son ami était décidément très imprévisible, ce qui fit sourire Dean.

Castiel le remarqua et le fixa aussi, lui rendant son sourire.

Après tout, la vie de lycéens était pleines d'expériences. Ils ne dérangeaient personne et n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions. Ils savaient que la drogue, c'était mal. La société le leur avait suffisamment répété. Mais ce soir, tous s'en fichaient. Castiel disait que s'il devait mourir jeune, autant que ce ne soit pas sans avoir profité de chaque jours qui lui ait été offert.

C'est donc selon ce credo qu'ils commencèrent à fumer. Les effets arrivèrent vite. Gabriel sautait de partout en déblatérant les pires blagues que l'ont trouvait dans les papiers de bonbons et qui ne faisaient rire personne. Ce soir, étrangement, elles faisaient rire Ash et Benny aux éclats. Chuck s'était allongé et planait à mille lieux d'ici. Tous étaient dans leur bulle. Dean et Castiel s'étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre, se dévisageant, un sourire béa sur leur visage. Ils ne se disaient rien, parlaient avec leur regard, bien qu'il n'exprimait pas grand chose vu ce qu'ils venaient de fumer.

Après plus d'une heure, Gabriel s'était allongé près de Chuck, puis Benny et Ash les avaient rejoint et ils parlèrent. Les effets commençaient à s'atténuer.

Dean revint un peu sur terre. Il avait fermé les yeux quelques minutes, pour savourer la plénitude de l'air frais de l'été. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour apercevoir ceux de Castiel, si proches des siens. Il ne bougea pas. Castiel laissa échapper un petit rire puis se leva, sans cesser de fixer son ami, et s'éloigna pour aller derrière un arbre.

Dean le rejoint. Et s'esclaffa lorsqu'il vit Castiel le regard vide orienté vers le sol.

« Bad trip? »

Son ami plongea ses yeux dans les siens, et recommença à sourire. « Je dirais pas ça. Plutôt le contraire. » Il était adossé à l'arbre. Personne ne pouvait les voir.

Soudain Dean fut frappé d'une envie, le besoin de se rapprocher de son ami. De réduire l'espace entre eux. Son sourire disparut, et son regard refléta ce désir de proximité. Castiel s'arrêta de sourire aussi. Tous les deux se fixèrent. De façon maladive, ils avaient un irrésistible besoin l'un de l'autre. Dean se rapprocha de quelque centimètres.

« Je pense aussi que ce n'est pas un bad trip. »

« Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? » La voix de Castiel était plus rauque, ses yeux pleins d'envie, envie de Dean.

Leurs corps s'étaient lentement rapprochés l'un de l'autre. Leur regard ne se quittaient pas. Ils étaient hypnotisés par ce qu'ils ressentaient à ce moment-là. Un ultime rapprochement et ils pouvaient sentir leur souffle se mêler. Un désir qui devait être assouvi. Leurs lèvres étaient si proches.

Dean tiqua, comprit ce qu'il se passait et ce qu'il risquait de se passer. Il recula violemment, faisant sursauter Castiel. La peur que ce dernier perçu dans les yeux émeraude lui laissa entrevoir ce qui allait se passer, il n'allait pas aimer ça.

Dean commença à faire quelques pas, puis se tourna vivement vers son ami et s'écria :

« Bordel, c'était quoi ça?! »

« Je ne sais pas. A toi de me le dire. » Castiel resta calme, il ne fallait pas que les autres les entendent. Mais Dean n'en fut que plus énervé et perturbé. Il ne baissa pas le ton.

« Non! C'est toi qui va m'expliquer! Tu veux quoi exactement ?! »

« J'aurais cru que tu avais compris, Dean. »

« Quoi ?! » Il eut peur. Lui et Castiel. Non, ce n'était pas possible, ce n'était pas ce genre de relation. Ils n'avaient pas ce genre de rapport, pas entre eux. Ils étaient amis ! Dean ne ressentait pas de désir pour Cas. C'était son plus proche amis, son confident. Et Castiel ne pouvait pas avoir de telles envies pour lui.

« Ne me dis pas que tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte. Tu étais tout aussi consentant que moi. »

Aussi consentant pour quoi ? Que voulait-il dire ?! Non. Il n'aimait pas Castiel. Ça n'arriverait jamais, il en était hors de question. Il regarda son ami droit dans les yeux.

« La ferme Cas ! C'est toi qui n'as pas compris. Il n'y a pas de ça entre nous, ni ce soir, ni jamais. Et t'as intérêt à t'y faire, sinon tout ça ne vaut même pas le coup. »

Castiel encaissa chaque mots dit avec un certains mépris. Il aurait eut presque honte de ses sentiments, mais il avait su en être fier. Il aimait Dean, et il ne pourrait pas se priver de tels sentiments, si intenses, si profonds. Dean était-il réellement en train de le rejeter ? De tout rejeter, leur relation entière ?

« Et qu'est-ce qui ne vaudrait pas le coup ? » Demanda-t-il. Il voulait s'en assurer, se dire que Dean l'accepterait avec le temps.

Mais ce dernier eut une réponse aussi acide que la précédente.

« Nous Cas ! Notre amitié ! Sérieusement ? Tu crois que je vais accepter ça ? Ouvre bien tes oreilles : je ne suis pas comme toi. Tu étais mon ami merde ! »

Leur discussion s'arrêta là lorsque les autres les appelèrent. Le regard de Castiel était éteint. Dean ne lui avait pas reparlé de la soirée, il était trop en colère pour ça. Ils finirent par tous rentrer chez eux.

Durant la nuit, Dean rêva. Il était au lycée. Les couloirs étaient vides et pourtant il saluait certains de ses camarades à la volée. Des camarades absents. La seule personne présente était celle à laquelle il venait de se cogner, Cas. Son Cas, son ami. Leurs regards se croisèrent, comme une habitude. Ces yeux magnifiques dont il ne pourrait jamais se lasser. Le regard dans lequel il se réfugiait lorsqu'il avait peur, lorsqu'il était heureux. Ces yeux auxquels il pensait constamment.

Son ami s'excusa, il cherchait sa salle de classe et demanda de l'aide à Dean pour pouvoir la trouver.

Il se réveilla. Leur première rencontre. Leur premiers contact. Tout avait eut lieux dans leurs regards. Après ce contact, Dean n'avait plus pu se résoudre à le quitter. Il enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Il aimait Castiel.

Castiel était tout pour lui, il était son foyer, son point d'attache. Il était celui vers qui il reviendrait toujours. Il avait besoin de lui.

Dean lui avait tellement mal parlé... Il irait le voir demain pour s'expliquer, pour qu'il lui donne une chance.

Mais quand il revit Castiel en compagnie de ses amis, celui-ci leur annonça son départ pour Boston. Il refusa de rester seul avec Dean et ne voulait plus lui parler. Il quitta Lawrence la semaine suivante.

Dean s'était toujours dit que lorsqu'il partirait en road trip, il emmènerait Castiel. Il voulait le lui demander mais ne trouva aucun moment pour le faire. Et puis il fut trop tard. Son premier voyage sur les routes, Dean n'en avait raconté que de bonnes choses. Mensonges. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter ses proches. S'il n'avait pas répondu à son téléphone, c'était parce qu'il faisait la fête tous les soirs, et non parce qu'ils buvait dans le premier bar venu et passait la nuit avec l'une des serveuses dans un motel miteux. Il s'était arrêté dans pleins d'endroits magnifiques mais n'avait pas eu le temps de faire de photos parce que son portable n'était pas chargé. Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait fait que rouler en écoutant ses CD en boucle et ne s'était arrêté que lorsqu'il était fatigué. Dean avait fait un beau voyage, et n'avait pas ruminé une seule fois sur le départ de Castiel et sur le fait qu'il lui manquait terriblement.

Avec les années, il s'était efforcé de ne plus penser à lui. Il avait mis ses souvenirs au placard et s'était fait une raison. Il devait avancer, avancer sans lui.

Mais ce soir là, lorsqu'il vit le compagnon de Castiel lui glisser des mots doux à l'oreille, c'en était trop. Il n'en pouvait plus. Le placard s'était ouvert.

Dean rentra dans la maison et alla se réfugier dans sa chambre. Elle restait l'un des seuls refuges qu'il lui restait. Sa famille était sa maison. Il savait qu'il devait faire comme Sam : se trouver une petite-amie, se fiancer et fonder sa propre famille. Il devait faire une croix et accepter que son véritable foyer ne serait plus à lui. Mais c'était dur.

Gabriel vit son cousin parler avec Mary, puis s'éclipser à l'intérieur de la maison. Dean n'était plus là depuis un moment, il se doutait donc d'où se dirigeait son cousin. Sam arriva derrière lui.

« Tu pourrais me dire pourquoi on a pas prévenu Dean plus tôt, pour Cas et Josh ? » Le connaissant, Sam savait que Gabe avait une idée derrière la tête.

« Hum, disons que comme ça, Dean n'aura pas eu le temps de préparer son masque du type qui ne ressent rien. S'il avait su rester impassible, Castiel n'aurait pas réagit plus que ça. Et disons que vu ce que je viens de voir, la soirée prend la bonne tournure. » Dit-il, un sourire malicieux plaqué sur le visage. Il bu une gorgée de champagne.

« Je me sens un peu triste pour Josh. Il est venu exprès pour faire plaisir à Castiel. »

Gabriel tiqua. « On s'en fiche. Je te l'ai dit, ce gars est un vrais lèche-cul. Je suis bien content de m'en débarrasser. » Sam éclata de rire. Gabriel commença à se diriger vers le buffet. Il se retourna et regarda Sam « Au fait, joyeux anniversaire kiddo. » Il lui fit un clin d'œil et s'en alla.

Sam esquissa un sourire plein de tendresse. Jessica arriva près de lui, et le cadet remit son masque du futur avocat qui aimait sa fiancée. Les Winchesters étaient doués pour ça.

Dean s'était assis sur son lit. Il se remémorait tous les moments qu'il avait passé avec Castiel dans cette chambre. Les fois où son ami avait dormi chez lui quand ça n'allait pas avec ses parents ou encore le jour où ils avaient renversé une des bouteilles de vin de John sur sa moquette. La tache était toujours là. Ils étaient allés acheter un nouveau tapis exprès pour la cacher. Tout cela lui donna envie de pleurer. Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains et respira doucement pour se calmer.

« Cette chambre n'a pas changé. » Dean sursauta à l'entente de la voix rauque qui résonna derrière lui. Castiel poursuivit. « C'est incroyable tous les souvenirs que j'ai dans cette maison. Je pensais ne plus jamais revenir ici. »

Dean se retourna et le vit. La chambre était sombre, les seules lumières pouvant l'éclairer étant les illuminations qui avaient été mises dehors. Dans cette ombre, Dean distingua les traits du visage de son amis, son sourire était doux et son regard affectueux. Castiel s'avança et souleva le tapis, dévoilant la tâche de vin.

« Elle n'est jamais partie. » Murmura-t-il. « Pourtant je suis sûre que ta mère l'a découvert, depuis le temps. »

Dean se laissa plonger dans cette ambiance qui n'avait plus existé depuis longtemps. Il ne voulait pas de dispute, il était fatigué. Ce fut donc comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés qu'il lui répondit.

« Elle l'a vu. Mais elle n'a jamais rien dit à mon père. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. »

« Sans doute pour que cette bêtise garde sa part de secret. » Castiel remit le tapis, s'approcha du lit, et regarda par la fenêtre. « C'est elle qui m'a dit que tu serais sûrement ici. C'est drôle. J'ai toujours trouvé qu'elle me regardait avec plus de tendresse que ma propre mère. »

Dean se mit à sourire. « C'est parce que tu as toujours été son préféré. »

Son ami s'esclaffa. « Tu crois ? » Il s'appuya sur le rebord de la fenêtre. « Je pense surtout qu'elle savait. Elle avait deviné ce que je ressentait pour toi. Ta mère ne m'a jamais jugé, et je lui en serai toujours reconnaissant. »

Le silence s'installa. Dean savait que c'était le moment pour lui de s'excuser. Après de longue minutes à fixer le sol, il regarda Castiel et se lança.

« Cas, je voulais te dire... » Il soupira. « Je suis désolée. J'ai toujours voulu te le dire. La vérité c'est que- »

« Arrête. S'il te plait, tais-toi. » Dean se figea, Castiel regardait à travers la fenêtre. « Je ne veux pas savoir. A quoi ça servirait maintenant ? »

Dean se leva. « Parce que tu dois savoir que je ne te détestais pas. Je voulais te le dire le jour où tu nous as annoncé que tu partais pour Boston. » Il s'avança près de la fenêtre tout doucement.

« Je le sais Dean. Je sais très bien que tu n'étais pas capable d'accepter mes sentiments » Castiel le regarda dans les yeux « ni même les tiens. »

Dean détourna les yeux vers l'intérieur de la pièce. Il avait tellement honte de son comportement.

« Je suis toujours le même Cas. »

« C'est faux. Tu as beaucoup changé. » Il regarda aussi l'ensemble de la chambre et son regard resta fixé sur le tapis. « Pourquoi n'es-tu pas parti ? Tu rêvais de prendre la route et te voilà installé dans un appartement, tu as fait des études et tu es mécanicien. Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Et ne me dis pas que c'est à cause de moi sinon je te gifle. »

Dean sourit. Pourtant c'était à cause de lui. Il se tourna vers lui, le visage empreint de tendresse. « Je ne serais jamais parti sans toi. » Castiel le regarda et fronça les sourcils. « C'est ce que je voulais t'avouer par dessus tout. Mais tu faisais tout pour m'éviter. »

Il était furieux. « Alors tu aurais dû insister plus que ça ! » Il se dégagea et alla frapper son poing contre le mur. « Quel idiot ! »

« Cas ? »

Castiel enfouit son visage dans ses mains, puis se tourna vers Dean. « Je ne voulais pas revenir ! J'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin à Boston ! Un emplois, des amis, un compagnon ! J'avais même réussi à refouler tous ces souvenirs et ces sentiments pour toi ! J'étais heureux et je comptais le rester ! »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu es revenu Cas ?! » Les paroles de Castiel lui faisaient mal. Il était temps d'en finir, de clore ce chapitre de leur relation. Dean était résigné.

Son ami s'avança vers lui et ils étaient soudain très proches l'un de l'autre. Trop proches. Leurs regards se figèrent l'un dans l'autre. Et Castiel lui répondit.

« Parce que je voulais te voir. Tu étais mon foyer. Je voulais rentrer chez moi Dean. »

Le bonheur et le soulagement qu'il ressentit à ce moment-là lui firent ressentir des frisson au travers de son corps. Rien n'était fini, tout était à faire. Le histoire ne s'arrêtait pas là. Dean effleura la joue de Castiel. Il était si heureux. Il voulait l'emmener loin d'ici, partir et tout laisser derrière, sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Comme lorsqu'il était encore un adolescent. Leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas, leur cœur battait terriblement vite et leur respiration s'accéléra.

Castiel se mit à rire. « Dean. Ça fait plus de dix ans que j'attends ça. Ne me fait pas plus languir s'il te plait. »

Dean s'esclaffa. Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Castiel. Le reste n'existait plus. Rien n'avait d'importance tant qu'ils étaient tous les deux. Pris d'une pulsion qui les envahit, ils approfondirent le baiser. Leur contact devint plus intense, plus passionné. Leur langues s'effleurèrent tandis que les mains s'égaraient sur les corps. Ils faisaient tout pour montrer la dépendance qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre, cette envie qu'ils avaient caché depuis trop longtemps. Leur baiser devint presque violent, les dents s'entrechoquèrent. Castiel mordit doucement la lèvre supérieur de son amant et se mis à sourire alors que ce dernier recommença à l'embrasser langoureusement. A bout de souffle, il se séparèrent et continuèrent de se fixer.

Peu importait la soirée. Peu importait leurs problèmes. Ils les avaient laissés au rez-de-chaussée. Dans cette chambre, dans ce lit, l'un blottit dans les bras de l'autre, ils étaient en sécurité.

Ils étaient chez eux.

**XXX**

**Voilà ! Finis ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

**C'est un UA que j'avais imaginé il y a quelques temps, mais je n'avais jamais osé le mettre en forme car j'avais peur que ce soit long, trop long et que ça finisse en fanfic (et celles qui me connaissent savent que je n'écris pas de fanfics).**

**Mais pour cet UA ça sera différent ! J'ai bien envie d'écrire un chapitre supplémentaire centré sur Sam (si vous voyez où je veux en venir xD) et après je les laisserai vivre leur vie. A voir. **

**Merci d'avoir lu ! ;D**


End file.
